Heaven Isn't Too Far Away
by eternityrockergirl
Summary: Angela is on the run. She moved to the Murder Capital of the World, Santa Carla. What happens when she meets the Lost Boys? Especially the one that looks like he's from Twisted Sister. What will Paul and the boys do when they find out what she is? Will Paul and Angela fall in love or will they try to kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! ^. ^ This is Eternity here. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Also look at my other story for The Covenant. Toodles. Also my profile picture is what Angela looks like and the banner for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Angela.

Chapter 1: "Get lost, Twisted Sister"

Santa Carla. I saw the sign as I passed in my 1967 Chevy Camaro. What was even more disturbing was the back of the sign that read "Murder Capital of the World". Well, isn't that cheery. But, this seemed like a good place to move as any. I've been on the run for at least 4 years. It's been hard on me, but what else can I do? I have a crazed scientist after me.

He wasn't so much of a scientist then more of a guy who was obsessed with Mythological creatures. His name was Vincent. He captured my mother when she was pregnant with me. When I was born he took my blood and put it with a vampire's. My blood ended up combining with the vampire's and he ended up inserting a lot of vampire blood into me. At that moment, I became the first Vampire and Werewolf hybrid. My mom left me in his clutches when I was 6 when she managed to escape. I spent 7 years with him until I too found a way to escape. Now he was after me.

I parked in front of my new apartment that was near The Boardwalk, which was also where my new job was. The guy who sold me the apartment's name was, Ray. He was a nice guy who also owned a store on The Boardwalk that sold clothes and records. "Hi, Angela. Glad to see you could make it." He said, seeing me get out. I smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Ray. For everything. Getting me a job and an apartment." I replied as we walked upstairs to my apartment. I loved it right away. It had everything, all it needed was me and clothes.

"Now it may get a bit noisy at night, concerning that the Boardwalk is nearby, but I think you'll do just fine. Remember that you also work the night shift." Ray stated.

I nodded and noticed the sun was going down and I put my suitcases down and looked at him with my golden brown eyes. "Isn't time then?" I questioned and he looked at his watch and nodded and we left to his store, Ray's Clothes and Records. It was nice and a bit colorful. I jumped up and sat on the tall cashier's counter and ran a hand through my long dark brown hair.

"Making yourself comfy already?" Ray asked playfully, raising and eyebrow. I laughed and laid on the counter. "Now I am." I answered and he just chuckled and shook his head and went to the back of the store. I smiled and stared at the ceiling and heard people coming in and I sat up and greeted them cheerfully, "Hi. Welcome. If you guys need assistance, let me know. I'm Angela." The couple looked at me and smiled and nodded.

The couple ended up buying shirts that matched in a way. That was sort of sickening, but hey. Couples do what couples do. I sat for a bit as people came in and out and bought stuff and as I helped an older lady with a shirt a scent hit my nose. Vampire. I turned to the direction of the entrance of the store and saw 4 boys with a sort of punk or rocker look. I finished helping the lady and sat back on the cashier counter. I hoped they didn't mess with me. One looked similar to Dee Snider from Twisted Sister, the other was smaller and had a patchwork jacket, the other looked Native American, the last one gave me chills, he had a spikey platinum blonde mullet and ice blue eyes.

"Well, aren't you sexy? It's about time Ray got girl help." A voice said, sounded surfer-ish.

I looked to the side and saw the guy that looked similar to Dee Snider. He wore a punk-ish tuxedo tail coat, a mesh shire, white pants, and boots. He had a wild mane of blonde hair and blue eyes. I glared at him, and scoffed. "Get lost, Twisted Sister. I have no time for you." I replied and moved my hair to the side. He held up his hands in mock surrender and a smirk. "Whoa! Chill out, girl." He said, laughing a bit. I kept staring at him. "Actually. I was more of wondering why you smell so good and what are you?" He said. My eyes widened and I backed away a bit, scooting across the counter when he trapped me between his arms. I glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go." I said, threateningly. My eyes changing to a bright blue and he smirked. "I just want to know what you are, babe. Come on. I won't bite, much." He said. His friends were just smirking as they waited for him by the entrance.

My chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to keep in control; I continued to glare at him. I put my hand over his and dug my claws into his skin a bit. He hissed and looked at me with lust and bloodlust in his blue eyes. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Paul. Let's go." Spikey mullet said. I smirked and pushed him back with a finger. "Yeah, _Paul_. Go." I said, putting emphasis on his name. He just smiled at me and said, "We'll meet again soon, babe. Your scent is not hard to forget." I watched him and his friends walk out of the store and get on their motorcycles and rev off. Yeah, right. The day we meet again will be all too soon for me. Though there was a stirring I felt. Was it excitement of running into Paul again, or fear of what him and his friends can do?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took so long writing. Major writer's block and limited access to computer. Hope you enjoy. ^-^

-Eternity

Chapter 2: Thou Shall Not Fall

It was closing time and no show of _Paul _or the other guys. I hoped I'd never see them again. "Okay, Angel. Closing time. You can go home now!" Ray called from the back of the shop. I saluted with a smile, even though he couldn't see me and ran out the store and down the Boardwalk and past the people leaving. As I got to the parking lot I heard motorcycle engines and soon I was surrounded by Paul and the others.

I looked at all of them and growled, the white of my eyes becoming black and my irises becoming bright blue. They boxed me in with their death traps and they all smiled. "Hey, babe. Miss me?" Paul asked with a smile. I huffed and replied, "Not at all."

He gasped and put a hand over his heart mockingly. "Aw, babe. That hurt. Right here." He said, patting over his heart. I shook my head and put a hand on my hip, my eyes going back to normal. "Can you guys let me pass please?" I asked, trying the nice approach. The one with the spikey mullet smirked and motioned with his head for the other three to follow him and they left, leaving me with Paul. I looked at Paul and then walked around his bike and he drove in front of me again.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Really, Paul?" I questioned and he just smiled. "You never told me what you were, sweets." He stated. "And I'm never going to." I answered and he held out his hand to me and I stepped back a few steps. "I'll take you home, babe. Hop on." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No need. I live very close by so I don't need a ride." I answered and at that moment, my stomach growled and I covered my stomach with my arms. Paul laughed and patted the seat. "Come on. Get on the bike and I'll get you something to eat."

I thought for a moment and sighed. I hoped I wasn't going to regret this. I got on behind him and got comfortable. "Better hold on tight. I drive pretty wild, babe." He said, looking back at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him a bit tightly. "If I fall off this bike and die, I'm going to kill you." I warned and he just laughed and drove off.

He wasn't lying that he drove wildly. I thought I was going to die at least 7 times, but miraculously, I survived and we ended up at an all-night Chinese restaurant. We sat down, waiting for food and I bounced my knee in nervousness. It was a habit of mine. "So, what are you? I can tell you're like me. A vampire, but the other half of you, I don't know what it is." He said, looking at me with that same smile.

"I'm two things that were considered mortal, or rather immortal enemies." I replied and moved some hair from my face. It took a while before he put it together. "You're half werewolf and half vampire, but how? Far as I know, vampires can't have kids. If we can, then I'm in trouble." He said with a smile, and I raised an eyebrow at him. So he's been with a lot of girls. "Uh, I mean." He began and scratched the back of his wild blonde mane and I giggled. Wait, I giggled….. "No need to explain yourself to me. I'm not your girlfriend or date or anything." I replied with a smile.

"How can you say that to me? After all we've been through?" he joked. I laughed, but covered my smile and he moved it from my face. "Too beautiful to be hiding your face." He said in a sing song voice and his blue eyes locked with my golden brown ones and I blushed and our food came and we ate. As I ate my beef fried rice he asked, "Do you like the Doors?" I gave him a look and shook my head. He gasped, his mouth a bit full of rice. "That's it, we're over." He said and lifted his hands up, I rolled my eyes. For a vampire, he wasn't so bad.

He dropped me off in front of my apartment and I got off the bike. "So, will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. "Nope." I replied and went inside my apartment. I frowned as soon as I closed the door. He wasn't so bad, but nothing could happen. I'm on the run, and I don't want him involved.


	3. Chapter 3: He's No Romeo

Authors' Note: Hey guys. I just wanna thank people for the reviews and the followers for the story ^_^. Eternity out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys. I only own Ray and Angela.

Chapter 3: He's no Romeo.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh. What is that awful noise? I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock beeping and it read 1:00 pm. Holy. Shit. I shot out of bed. How the hell did I end up sleeping that long? Well, I did get home late last night because of me hanging with Paul.

I stretched and got out of bed, running a hand through my dark coffee brown hair. Hmm, coffee doesn't sound too bad. I took a shower and got dressed in a tight jean skirt, a white crop top, leather jacket, and black boots. I put on my sunglasses and walked out of the apartment and to the nearest coffee shop.

I sat near the window as the sun shined through as I sipped my coffee. One good thing about being a hybrid, sunlight didn't burn me, holy water didn't hurt me and a silver bullet couldn't kill me. I was something that was hard to kill. My thought wandered to Paul, his long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Wait what?! Bad Angela! No thinking about vampire biker. A sexy vampire biker, but still.

I practically spent the whole day at the coffee shop and then ventured around the town to get familiar with it until my shift down at Ray's. I walked into the store and heard Guns N' Roses playing and started playing the drums on the counter before jumping up and sitting down. "Hey, Angel." Ray said walking up to him. I waved at him and watched as people came in. Ray stood with me in the store and helped me with customers. As I finished assisting one customer a pair of hands covered my eyes and I gasped. "Guess who?" a voice asked cheerfully, I recognized the scent and the voice. Paul. "Paul, get your hands of my eyes before I break them." I replied. He simply laughed and dropped his hands and I turned around to face him. "Why do you have to be so violent, babe?" he asked, brushing a hand on my cheek. "Because I don't trust you." I answered and sat back on my spot on the counter. "You don't trust me, but you got on my bike last night and let me take you to eat." He stated with a smirk and sat next to me on the counter. I rolled my eyes and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sighed in defeat and let him when he asked, "So why are you here? You move here or something" I looked at him and replied, "Or something." He nodded and was tapping his thigh with the drums from the music.

"What are you running away from?" He asked, his tone serious. My eyes grew wide at this and I looked at him as if he discovered my biggest secret. "None of your business." I replied and looked away from him. He turned my head back to face him. "Stop trying to shut me out, babe. I'm actually trying to help." He spoke. My gaze softened and I wanted to believe him. I don't know the reason why. Then a scent hit my nose. No. No. No! I said and looked past Paul and saw _him. _Vincent. How the hell did he find me and so soon?! I quickly ran out of the store and through the back of the store with Paul in tow and I ran far until Paul stopped me from running. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm running from the one who 'made me', okay!?" I replied.

"Where is he?" Paul asked with a growl. Why was he getting so defensive of me? "Now is not the time, Paul. I got to get out of here!" I told him. He nodded and grabbed my hand and we ran to his bike and I immediately got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and we drove off. I have no idea where he was taking me and I didn't care as long as I was far away from Vincent. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on one of mine. I smiled and took a breath as the wind whipped through my hair and he took me away. This seems sort of Romeo and Juliet. He's no Romeo though, but he was a close.


End file.
